Kotak Musik
by Milda Malione
Summary: Jangan pernah meninggalkan hadiah ulang tahunmu. Ketika kau meninggalkannya, kau akan mengetahui sesuatu lebih dari apa yang bisa kau lihat. Fanfic kedua edisi Hermione's Birthday.


Untuk Hermione Jean Granger yang berulang tahun ke-33 (19 September). Untuk Isma Ahadiah, sepupu saya yang berulang tahun ke-10 dan Tom Felton yang berulang tahun ke-25 (22 September). Dan untuk semua orang yang bertambah usia bulan ini. Happy birthday for you, guys! :)

.

Disclaimer: Semua karakter dalam Harry Potter, termasuk Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger yang saya pasangkan dalam fanfic ini adalah milik JK Rowling.

.

Happy reading!

.

Langit siang itu amat cerah. Hermione bisa melihat awan-awan yang berarak dari jendela tanpa kaca Owlery. Bayangan burung-burung hitam yang terbang berkerumun dengan kawanannya sangat kontras dengan warna putih yang dipantulkan awan. Ada satu hal yang ditunggu Hermione saat itu. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tepat tanggal sembilan belas September, ia akan berdiri disana, menanti salah satu burung hantu kepunyaan Hogwarts mengantarkan hadiah ulang tahun dan sepucuk surat dari orangtuanya.

Tahun ini terasa lebih istimewa dari tahun lalu. Usia Hermione tepat menginjak angka tujuh belas. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, usia itu tidaklah terlalu istimewa, tapi baginya, tujuh belas adalah angka yang menunjukkan tingkat kedewasaan. Bukan hanya karena ia bisa mengikuti ujian apparition yang diadakan tahun ini, tapi lebih dari itu, usia tujuh belas menandakan akil balig di dunia sihir. Dan entah kenapa, Hermione bangga mengakuinya. Predikat murid paling cemerlang di Hogwarts mungkin akan semakin cocok ia sandang, mengingat jika usianya dibandingkan dengan Ron dan Harry, jelas bahwa ialah yang paling matang. Ron baru akan menginjak akil balig bulan Maret nanti, dan Harry di bulan Juli. Mungkin karena alasan itulah, Hermione bisa berbangga hati.

Mata cokelatnya memicing melihat sesosok makhluk yang terbang mendekat kearahnya. Itu yang ia tunggu sejak tadi, seekor burung hantu jantan bermata bulat tajam yang berbulu cokelat gelap, menyamai warna rambut Hermione. Pandangannya segera beralih pada sepasang cakar yang kokoh milik si burung hantu. Hermione bisa melihat sepucuk surat dalam cengkeraman cakar kirinya dan sebuah kotak berpita yang terikat di cakar yang lain. Ia segera meraih kedua benda itu, melepas simpul yang terikat untuk mengambil hadiah ulang tahunnya. Senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya, "_Good boy_!" katanya sambil mengelus bulu si burung hantu.

Setiap tahun, Hermione selalu mengirim burung hantu pada Mr. dan Mrs. Granger untuk menjemput hadiah ulang tahunnya. Kedua orang tuanya sudah sangat paham ketika ada suara paruh yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela rumah mereka pada pagi hari setiap tanggal sembilan belas September. Mereka akan segera menyambut burung hantu itu, memberikan surat yang ditulis Mrs. Granger semalam dan mengikatkan hadiah untuknya tahun itu. Tidak pernah berubah. Seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaan, setiap tahun, dari tahun pertama Hermione di Hogwarts, kejadian yang sama akan selalu terulang.

Surat dari ibunya sudah berada dalam genggaman Hermione. Kali ini, ia sedang membaca bait demi bait goresan bolpoin dalam secarik kertas, bukan perkamen.

_._

_Dear, Hermione darling…_

_Selamat ulang tahun!_

_Ulang tahunmu tahun ini pasti terasa sangat istimewa. Kudengar di dunia sihir usia tujuh belas tahun sudah mencapai akil balig, meski dalam dunia yang sebenarnya akil baligmu baru tahun depan. Tapi itu tak masalah, dear. Perbedaan akan selalu ada untuk membuat kehidupan lebih berwarna._

_Doa-doaku dan ayahmu tidak akan kutulis disini. Kami sudah mendoakanmu lebih dari satu kali setiap malam, setiap hendak tidur, setiap bangun dari tidur, dan setiap kali kami mengingatmu. Kebanyakan doa kami selalu sama. Berharap kau akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik dimanapun duniamu. Menjadi kebanggaan, menjadi harapan. Dan kau sudah membuktikannya, dear. Sembilan 'Outstanding' dan satu 'Exceeds Expectation' dari salinan nilai OWL yang kau kirimkan pada kami beberapa minggu lalu sudah membuat kami sangat berbangga hati._

_Kami sebenarnya bingung akan memberikan hadiah apa untukmu tahun ini, tapi kami memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah kotak musik. Semua instrumen dan lagu dalam kotak musik itu adalah kesukaanmu dari kecil, termasuk lagu 'Happy Birthday' sebagai lagu utamanya. Semoga kau menyukai hadiah kami. Sampai berjumpa liburan natal nanti, sayang…._

_Penuh cinta,_

_Ibumu_

_PS: Jika kotak musik itu dimainkan pada malam hari, suaranya akan terdengar lebih nyaring._

.

Hermione menarik napas panjang ketika bertemu dengan titik akhir surat itu. Dari sudut matanya, sebulir titik bening menggenang. Meski tidak jatuh dan berlinang, sudah cukup jelas bahwa ia terharu dengan kata-kata yang dirangkai ibunya. Ia melipat secarik kertas itu dan menyimpannya dibalik saku jubah. Kini konsentrasi Hermione tertuju pada kotak berpita ungu yang tergeletak di depannya. Kotak musik. Itulah hadiah yang ia terima tahun ini.

Tangannya membuka kotak berpita ungu itu, dan benar saja, sebuah kotak musik berhiaskan kristal-kristal berbentuk hati yang mengelilingi setiap pinggirannya menyembul saat kotak pembungkusnya sudah terbuka sempurna. Hati-hati sekali, Hermione mengeluarkan benda itu hingga ia bisa menggenggam seluruh bagiannya.

Kotak musik itu berwarna biru langit. Amat manis. Bentuknya persegi dengan empat kaki mungil di empat sudut bagian bawah. Ia menyimpan kotak musiknya, membuka, dan mendengar sebuah instrumen mengalun bersamaan dengan bergeraknya sepasang boneka kecil –seorang putri dan pangeran yang mengenakan mahkota– berpegangan tangan, berkeliling dalam sebuah lintasan.

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you…_

Hermione tersenyum. Orangtuanya mungkin sudah memprogram kotak musik ini sedemikian rupa sehingga lagu pertama yang terdengar saat ia membukanya adalah lagu _Happy Birthday, _persis seperti apa yang ibunya tulis dalam surat. Ia menutup benda itu dan sedetik kemudian membukanya lagi sehingga terdengar alunan lagu yang lain…

_Old McDonald had a farm, eaeao, and on his farm he had a duck, eaeao, with a kwak kwak here and a kwak kwak there, here a kwak, there a kwak, everywhere a kwak kwak…_

Kali ini senyum Hermione semakin lebar. Ia ingat betul ketika masih kecil, ayahnya selalu menyanyikan lagu itu untuk menghiburnya, lengkap dengan mimik wajah yang menirukan seekor bebek, sapi, ayam dan binatang ternak lain yang ada dalam lagu _Old McDonald_. Lagi, Hermione menutup dan membuka kotak musiknya beberapa detik kemudian…

_Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…_

Ibunya yang selalu menyanyikan lagu ini pada malam ketika mata Hermione belum mau terpejam padahal satu buku cerita telah habis dibacakan. Hermione masih mengingat wajah ibunya yang berseri-seri ketika membuka tirai jendela kamar untuk menunjukkan kerlipan bintang di langit malam. Ia tidak langsung menutup kembali kotak musiknya. Lagu ini adalah lagu favoritnya sejak kecil, dan ia masih ingin mendengarkan sekali lagi…

_Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond..._

"Musik macam apa itu?!" terdengar suara orang yang sudah sangat dikenali Hermione. Enam tahun lamanya ia mendengar suara menyebalkan yang sama dengan nada angkuh yang sama pula. Ini membuatnya tahu siapa yang berbicara tanpa harus berbalik memandang ke arah pintu masuk Owlery.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!" kata Hermione malas-malasan, tangannya segera menutup kotak musik yang masih mendendangkan _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_.

"Lagu muggle, eh? Untung saja sudah kau matikan. Aku tak mau telingaku terkena infeksi karena mendengar musik murahan seperti itu."

Wajah Hermione memerah. Ia membenci Draco Malfoy, dan ia makin membencinya jika pemuda angkuh Slytherin itu sudah menghina-hina apapun yang berhubungan dengan muggle. Dengan sigap, Hermione berdiri dan memandang Draco dengan tatapan menantang, "Kubilang bukan urusanmu, Malfoy! Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Mengantarkan surat untuk ibuku," Draco menaikkan dagunya, "Dan kau?"

"Mengambil surat dari orangtuaku."

"Dan kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Tidak ada peraturan yang menyebutkan bahwa murid tidak boleh berlama-lama di Owlery. Apa itu mengganggumu?"

Draco mendengus, "Tidak. Tapi jika kau berada dalam satu ruangan dan menghirup oksigen yang sama denganku, itu sangat mengganggu!"

Wajah Hermione semakin memerah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Draco. Sudah cukup ia beradu debat dengan Draco Malfoy saat itu, dan pilihannya adalah pergi dari Owlery secepat mungkin. Ia meraih kotak pembungkus hadiahnya yang berpita ungu secepat kilat dan meninggalkan si pirang sendirian tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Tujuannya sekarang adalah ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor.

Hermione sangat kesal dengan sikap Draco. Saking kesalnya, ia tidak menyadari jika yang ia bawa hanya kotak pembungkusnya saja, tanpa kotak musik yang sudah ia keluarkan terlebih dahulu. Hermione masih belum menyadari kesalahannya, bahkan ketika sudah mengucapkan kata kunci dan menembus lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Kau tidak kelihatan setelah makan siang. Kemana saja?" pertanyaan Ron menyambut kedatangannya, "Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu?"

"Aku ke Owlery mengambil hadiah ulang tahun dari orang tuaku. Dan untuk pertanyaan keduamu, Ron, siapa lagi yang membuatku kesal jika bukan si Malfoy?"

"Dia mengganggumu?" tanya Harry menanggapi.

"Ya! Dia bilang lagu-lagu dalam kotak musikku murahan!"

"Kotak musik apa?" Ginny yang sedang membaca _Daily Prophet_ menyingkirkan surat kabar itu dari wajahnya dan beralih pada Hermione.

"Hadiah dari Mum dan Dad. Itu!" Hermione menunjuk kotak berpita ungu yang sudah ia letakkan dimeja.

Ginny serta merta turun dari kursi santai, menghampiri kotak yang ditunjuk Hermione dan segera membukanya, seketika dahinya berkerut, "Mana?"

"Disana!" Hermione masih menunjuk pada kotak yang sama.

"Ini kosong, Hermione," kata Ginny.

"Apa katamu?"

Hermione mendekat pada kotaknya, begitu pula Ron dan Harry yang seakan tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Ginny bahwa kotak itu kosong.

Ginny sepenuhnya benar. Tidak ada apapun dalam kotak itu.

"Pasti aku meninggalkannya di Owlery," gumam Hermione kemudian, "Aku lupa memasukannya kembali kedalam kotak itu. Malfoy membuatku melupakan segalanya."

Ron, Ginny dan Harry memandang Hermione dengan pandangan yang sama: tatapan curiga.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione yang merasa aneh dengan tatapan para sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan," kata Ginny, "Maksudmu Malfoy sudah mengalihkan pikiranmu?"

"Ap –bukan begitu, maksudku, oh ayolah! Kalian tahu apa yang ku pikirkan!" ujar Hermione putus asa, "Biar kuceritakan kronologisnya. Aku ke Owlery untuk mengambil surat dan hadiah ulang tahun dari orang tuaku. Mereka mengirim sebuah kotak musik dalam kotak ini," tunjuk Hermione pada kotak kosong yang masih tergeletak di meja, "dan kemudian, aku mengambil kotak musik itu dari tempatnya dan menyimpan surat Mum disini," kini tangannya meraba saku jubahnya, "lalu, oh Merlin!" Hermione memekik terkejut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ron keheranan.

"Saku jubahku bolong," ia menunjukkan sebuah lobang seukuran tiga jari orang dewasa pada saku jubahnya. "Dan suratnya pasti terjatuh di suatu tempat."

"Mungkin terjatuh di Owlery juga," Harry berpendapat.

"Yah, mungkin. Aku akan kembali kesana," Hermione meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang saling bertukar pandang tidak mengerti.

Ia kembali keluar dari lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, menyusuri koridor, menuju ke menara barat dimana Owlery berada. Dalam pikirannya, ia akan mendapati kotak musik dan surat dari ibunya tergeletak begitu saja di sana, Hermione akan segera mengambilnya dan kembali ke ruang rekreasi untuk menunjukkan hadiah ulang tahun serta surat ibunya pada Ron, Harry dan Ginny. Tapi itu hanya ada dalam pikiran Hermione. Nyatanya, Owlery kosong saat ia sampai disana. Hanya ada burung-burung hantu dalam kandang yang sedang ber-uhu-uhu tak jelas, sebagian lagi sedang tertidur pulas. Tidak ada surat yang tergeletak, apalagi kotak musik. Dan sekarang, ia sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Malfoy!" geram Hermione, "Dia pasti mengambilnya! Dasar musang pirang busuk!"

Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Dengan perasaan kesal meluap-luap, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Draco Malfoy sudah cukup membuatnya kesal hari ini. Menganggunya, membuat ia melupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya, dan sekarang mengambil surat dan kotak musiknya yang berharga. Masih dengan langkah kaki tergesa, ia berbelok di koridor dan berjalan terus menuju menara Gryffindor. Seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa menit lalu, Hermione menyebutkan kata kunci saat berhadapan dengan si Nyonya Gemuk dan segera masuk begitu lukisan terbuka.

"Dasar musang menyebalkan! Si pirang busuk! Slytherin sombong!" gerutunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ginny cemas.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kotak musik dan suratnya sudah tidak ada di Owlery, dan aku yakin pasti si Malfoy itu yang mengambilnya!"

"Er –menurutku Malfoy tidak mungkin melakukan itu, kau bilang sendiri kalau dia tidak suka benda-benda muggle," Harry berhipotesis.

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin kalau dia yang mengambil kotak musikku, dan hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Ron.

"Invasi," Hermione tersenyum, "Harry, pinjamkan aku Jubah Gaib dan Peta Perampokmu, aku akan beraksi malam nanti."

Harry terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna kata-kata Hermione dan memastikan kalau pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik, "Kau akan melakukan apa?'

"Invasi. Penyerbuan pada Draco Malfoy untuk mengambil hadiah ulang tahunku dan surat dari Mum," ujar Hermione tegas.

"Kau tahu, Hermione," kata Ron setelah agak lama terdiam, "Kau prefek tahun ini dan kurasa, mungkin tidak apa-apa jika kau memanfaatkan jabatanmu, seperti berpura-pura sedang patroli malam. Jadi menurutku kau tidak memerlukan Jubah Gaib Harry."

Hermione termangu, "Dan kau tahu, Ron. Kadang idemu itu brilian!" Ron tersenyum bangga mendengarnya, "Jadi kau mau menemaniku berpatroli malam nanti? Kau kan juga prefek," kata Hermione lagi, seketika saja senyum di wajah Ron menghilang.

"Aku tak bilang begitu," kata Ron cepat-cepat, "Itu urusanmu sendiri dengan Malfoy, aku tak mau ikut-ikutan."

"Oh, terima kasih, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" sindir Hermione.

"Ya, sama-sama. Kenapa?" tanya Ron pada Ginny yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan mencela.

"Kalau begitu, Harry. Aku pinjam Peta Perampokmu saja," Hermione menyimpulkan.

"Kau serius?" tanya Harry masih tak percaya.

"Apa muka ini terlihat sedang bercanda?" Hermione balik bertanya.

Harry bertukar pandang dengan sahabatnya itu, dan ia menyadari sesuatu: Peta Perampoknya memang harus dipinjamkan malam ini.

.

Hanya ada Hermione di ruang rekreasi. Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam dan murid-murid memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk tetap terjaga, kecuali prefek. Ia meneliti lagi Peta Perampok milik Harry. Hampir semua murid sudah berada di kamarnya masing-masing, termasuk Draco, sang target invasi. Hermione bisa melihat namanya dalam kamar anak laki-laki asrama Slytherin bersama tiga teman sekamarnya: Goyle, Crabbe dan Zabini. Namun berbeda dengan tulisan nama ketiga temannya yang sudah terdiam tak bergerak, nama Draco Malfoy masih berjalan-jalan di kamarnya. Hermione tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa selain satu: Draco mungkin belum tidur, tapi ia tak tahu kenapa.

Hermione menutup kembali Peta Perampok dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aksinya. Ia berjalan keluar melewati lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang marah ketika dibangunkan, "Jangan mentang-mentang kau prefek lalu kau bisa membangunkanku seenaknya, Nona!" omel Nyonya Gemuk saat Hermione sudah berada di luar.

"Maafkan aku, ini darurat," kata Hermione. Nyonya Gemuk tidak menjawab, ia sudah kembali tertidur.

Kini Hermione berjalan menuju tempat operasinya, asrama Slytherin. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin melakukan ini. Meski dengan rencana yang matang—ia telah mematai-matai murid Slytherin saat akan masuk ke ruang rekreasi mereka dan telah mengetahui kata kuncinya –, Hermione masih agak ragu. Ini kali pertama ia akan masuk ke asrama lain. Ia meyakinkan dirnya lagi, demi mengambil kembali hadiah ulang tahunnya, tak ada pilihan lain dan sudah seharusnya ia melakukan ini.

Harry mungkin benar, tidak ada bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa Draco-lah yang mengambil surat dan kotak musik miliknya, dan masih kata Harry, Draco tidak menyukai benda-benda muggle. Hermione mengakui fakta itu, tapi firasatnya tak mau berkompromi. Intuisi seorang Hermione Granger bisa dibilang cukup tajam, itulah alasan keberaniannya melakukan ini.

"Aku bersumpah bahwa aku orang yang tak berguna," gumam Hermione pelan sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Peta Perampok ketika ia sudah sampai di salah satu persimpangan koridor. Matanya langsung tertuju pada kamar Draco dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari nama Draco Malfoy tidak lagi disana. Hanya ada nama Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe dan Blaise Zabini yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun, menandakan bahwa mereka sedang tertidur pulas. Hermione kembali meneliti Peta Perampok untuk mencari keberadaan Draco. Cukup mudah baginya melakukan ini karena setiap orang sudah berada di kamarnya masing-masing dan Hermione bisa melihat jelas nama Draco Malfoy yang sedang berjalan di koridor menuju… menara astronomi?

Dahi Hermione mengernyit, ia kemudian berbalik arah, berjalan menuju tempat yang sama yang akan dituju Draco sambil tak urung bertanya-tanya kenapa pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi keluar asramanya semalam ini. Ia tahu Draco adalah prefek Slytherin dan seperti dirinya, Draco pasti akan diizinkan keluar jika beralasan untuk patroli. Namun yang membuatnya tak habis pikir adalah alasan Draco mengapa ia memutuskan ke menara astronomi.

Hermione mempercepat langkahnya, dengan tongkat sihir siaga di tangan kanan dan Peta Perampok di tangan kiri, ia melewati koridor demi koridor menuju menara astronomi. Semua koridor kosong, dan Hermione bersyukur karenanya. Mrs. Norris sedang berada di kantor Filch dan si hantu jail Peeves jauh dari posisinya saat ini, setidaknya itu yang tergambar dalam Peta Perampok. Ia meneliti peta itu sekali lagi dan mendapati Draco sudah sampai di menara astronomi. Lagi dan lagi, Hermione menaikkan kecepatan berjalannya sambil sesekali melihat kembali Peta Perampok.

_Hampir sampai, _katanya dalam hati. Hermione melihat Peta Perampok sembari terus berjalan dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia dibuat terkejut. Alasannya bukan hanya karena ia mendapati Peeves si hantu jail yang kini tiba-tiba sudah berada dekat menara astronomi, tapi karena sayup-sayup, telinganya bisa mendengar alunan _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _dari kotak musiknya, dan Hermione sangat yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Menara astronomi sudah terlihat di depan mata. Lagu dari kotak musiknya semakin jelas terdengar. Hermione menyaksikan Peeves yang melayang-layang nakal sambil sesekali cekikikan di pintu masuk menara. Peta Perampok dan tongkat sihirnya dimasukkan Hermione kedalam saku roknya, ia memelankan langkah agar tidak membuat Peeves terkejut.

"Sshh," kata Hermione setelah jaraknya dengan Peeves telah dekat. Si hantu jail menoleh, "Tolong jangan lakukan apapun, aku tak mau ketahuan ada disini," kata Hermione lagi.

Peeves mendekat ke arahnya, "Murid-murid zaman sekarang tak pernah mengindahkan peraturan," gerutunya tak jelas.

"Aku sedang menjalankan misi, lagipula aku prefek, dan prefek diizinkan untuk keluar malam," Hermione membela diri.

"Terserah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hermione kemudian.

Peeves tersenyum lebar, "Mau tahu apa yang kulakukan? Aku sedang menonton Tuan Muda Malfoy yang gila. Ia bicara sendiri sambil mendengarkan musik aneh," kikik Peeves, "Tuan Muda Malfoy gila, Tuan Muda Malfoy gila, Tuan Muda Malfoy gila," ia bernyanyi dan berputar-putar di tempatnya melayang.

"Diam, diam! Kalau berputar-putar terus seperti itu, kau yang gila!" kata Hermione tak sabar, "Apa maksudmu dengan tuan mu—eh, Malfoy yang gila?"

"Lihat saja sendiri! Dengar juga musik anehnya."

Hermione terdiam sesaat, benaknya semakin dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Hei, lihat! Si Baron Berdarah sedang menuju kesini!" Hermione menunjuk arah belakang Peeves.

"Apa? Tidak! Sembunyikan aku, sembunyikan aku! Peeves menghormati Yang Mulia Baron, jangan hukum Peeves, jangan menghukumku!" si hantu mengoceh dan melayang secepat mungkin menjauhi menara astronomi.

_Satu rintangan sudah teratasi_. Hermione tersenyum puas, ia berjalan lebih dekat dan bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pilar menara untuk menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Draco. Dan entah keberapa kalinya untuk malam ini, ia dibuat terkejut. Benar kata Peeves, Draco sedang bicara sendiri…

"_Ceroboh sekali! Kau meninggalkan kotak musikmu begitu saja. Untung aku berbaik hati mengembalikannya padamu, dan surat ini juga_.. aah, tidak. Aku harus mencoba gaya lain."

"_Granger! Ini kukembalikan kotak musikmu. Kau meninggalkannya di Owlery dan kau menjatuhkan surat ini juga_… oh, sepertinya tidak tepat. Harus bagaimana lagi?"

"_Lain kali hati-hati, untung kotak musikmu aku yang temukan, aah_, itu kedengarannya terlalu baik hati."

"_Kau kehilangan kotak musikmu, eh? Dan suratmu juga? _Nah, sekarang kenapa aku malah bertanya padanya? Oh, Merlin! Aku tidak percaya harus melakukan ini. Terjaga sepanjang malam hanya untuk berlatih cara yang tepat untuk mengembalikan barang si Granger itu! Baik, Draco, coba sekali lagi!"

"_Granger, ini kotak musikmu, dan suratmu juga. Kemarin kau meninggalkannya di Owlery. Ceroboh sekali!_ Nah, sepertinya itu pas. Aku masih bisa menyebutnya ceroboh dan menunjukkan sedikit darah Slytherinku. Lalu bagaimana cara mengucapkan ulang tahun padanya, ya? Argh! Aku harus berpikir lagi."

Hermione tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia saksikan. Draco menghabiskan malamnya di menara astronomi hanya untuk berlatih cara yang tepat mengembalikan kotak musiknya? Draco Malfoy? Benarkah dia melakukan itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Telapak tangan Hermione menutup mulutnya yang terbuka tak percaya, dan dengan napas tertahan, ia menyaksikan kembali apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Baik, sekarang kita ulang dari awal. _Granger, ini kotak musikmu, dan suratmu juga. Kemarin kau meninggalkannya di Owlery. Ceroboh sekali! Dan kudengar kau berulang tahun, selamat kalau begitu_!"

"Terima kasih, Malfoy!" Hermione keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Draco, antara kaget dan malu.

"Granger, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Dasar penguntit!"

"Satu hal, Draco. Jika kau tak ingin diikuti penguntit, sebaiknya kau tidak menyalakan kotak musikku. Lagunya terdengar di sepanjang koridor."

"Oh, kotak musik bodoh!" rutuk Draco, ia menjangkau kotak musik itu, hendak mematikannya.

"Tidak, jangan dimatikan!" Hermione meraih kotak musiknya sebelum Draco sempat menyentuhnya terlebih dahulu, "Terlambat. Kau sudah bersama penguntit, kan?" sindir Hermione, "Kau tahu, lagu ini adalah favoritku sejak kecil. Mum akan menyanyikannya jika aku belum tidur sambil menunjuk bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip, aku merindukan masa-masa itu."

Draco terdiam. Ia tidak menanggapi apapun dan malah mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memandang taburan bintang.

"Cih! Harus kuakui kisahmu manis sekali, Granger!" kata Draco setelah beberapa saat, "Kau tahu apa yang diceritakan ibuku saat melihat bintang? _Lihat bintang paling terang itu, sepertinya itu bintang Sirius. Dan kau tahu gugusan bintang disana? Itu adalah rasi bintang Andromeda. Dengar, Draco, nama mereka adalah nama pengkhianat dalam keluarga kita. Jangan pernah mengingat nama itu, dan jangan pernah membuat kesalahan seperti yang mereka lakukan! _Mum selalu begitu."

Hermione menatap Draco dengan pandangan bersimpati tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Pengakuan Draco membuat rasa tidak percayanya kembali muncul.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak perlu dikasihani!" bentak Draco.

"Maaf," ucap Hermione pelan.

"Kau mendengar semua yang aku lakukan sejak tadi?" Draco bertanya. Sebenarnya, Hermione enggan mengaku, tapi tak urung ia mengangguk juga.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata omong kosong tadi," Draco merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan surat dari Mrs. Granger, "Ini suratmu," Hermione menerimanya, "Aku membacanya dan jangan salahkan aku," lanjut Draco, "Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang menjatuhkannya dengan ceroboh dan membuatku ingin membacanya."

"Terserah apa katamu," Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Dan sekali lagi, kau lebih beruntung, Granger!"

Kini Hemione mencurahkan seluruh konsentrasinya mendengar apa yang akan Draco katakan.

"Aku tak pernah mendapat hadiah ulang tahun, kecuali aku yang memintanya. Mum dan Dad memang akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku, tapi mereka tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu padaku dengan inisiatif mereka sendiri. Harus selalu aku yang meminta. Mereka tidak tahu jika suatu saat nanti aku akan bosan dengan keadaan itu," Draco menunduk dan menghela napas berat, "Dad juga tidak pernah memujiku. Setelah semua tekanan yang ia berikan, setelah semua kerja keras yang aku lakukan, ia akan memintaku melakukan lebih dan lebih lagi, tanpa sepatah pujian pun…"

Draco menghentikan kalimatnya. Jika saja laki-laki yang bercerita di depannya ini adalah Harry atau Ron, Hermione tidak akan segan-segan untuk memeluknya, menenangkannya, dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kenyataannya, Draco Malfoy-lah yang sedang bercerita, dan pikiran sehat Hermione masih harus berputar berkali-kali untuk melakukannya.

"Oh, Malfoy. Aku…"

"Jangan bilang kau menyesal mendengarnya!" sergah Draco cepat. Serta merta Hermione menutup mulutnya dan terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu kehidupanmu ternyata seperti itu. Keluarga Malfoy selalu terlihat seperti keluarga yang kokoh dan kompak dengan status kemurnian darah mereka. Aku tidak tahu jika…"

Draco tertawa sinis, "Baguslah, berarti kepura-puraan keluargaku berhasil."

Mereka tidak berbicara lagi. Draco masih memandang langit yang penuh bintang, dan Hermione tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dengan lagu _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _yang masih mengalun, kotak musik dalam genggaman Hermione menyadarkannya bahwa ia adalah anak yang beruntung. Dibesarkan penuh cinta oleh keluarga yang juga hidup karena cinta. Dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa amat bahagia terlahir ke dunia.

"Hey, kudengar kau akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku," kata Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Setelah apa yang orangtuamu berikan dan sahabat-sahabatmu lakukan, kau masih ingin mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dariku?"

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa ucapan dari seorang Draco Malfoy akan terasa istimewa."

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Draco tak yakin.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Baiklah," Draco berbalik, kini ia dan Hermione berhadapan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia agak gugup melakukan ini. Hermione Granger adalah musuhnya sejak tahun pertama, dan agak risih mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada musuh sendiri. Tapi bukan Draco namanya jika tidak bisa mengendalikan suasana. Ia membuka kedua tangannya, hendak membawa Hermione dalam dekapannya sebelum menyadari bahwa perempuan yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini bukanlah Pansy Parkinson atau perempuan lain yang sudah biasa ia peluk. Draco mengurungkan niatnya dan berkata parau, "Um, bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Hermione tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Draco, tapi sejurus kemudian, ia tertawa geli, "Haha, lakukan saja!"

Dan Draco Malfoy benar-benar melakukannya. Ia memeluk Hermione dengan hangat. Mereka amat dekat hingga bisa merasakan detak jantung masing-masing. Hermione tidak pernah menyangka jika beginilah rasanya dipeluk seorang Draco Malfoy, hangat dan nyaman. Pantas saja perempuan-perempuan lain akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan pelukan ini. Hermione merasa tidak ingin buru-buru melepasnya, ia masih ingin lebih lama lagi mendapatkannya. Dengan disaksikan taburan bintang yang terlihat jelas dari menara astronomi dan diiringi alunan _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ dari kotak musik, lengkap dengan putaran sang putri dan pangeran bermahkota di lintasan, akhirnya Hermione bisa mendengar bisikan Draco tepat di telinganya, "Selamat ulang tahun, Granger!"

.

THE END

.

A/N: Fanfic kedua dari edisi ulang tahun Hermione Granger. Jika ada komentar dan saran, hanya tinggal kalian tuliskan di kotak review, guys! Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


End file.
